


Arachnophobia

by IntrovertedHappiness



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Arachnophobia, Comfort, Gen, Inspired by Sanders Sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedHappiness/pseuds/IntrovertedHappiness
Summary: Virgil feels someone panicking and goes to investigate.





	Arachnophobia

Someone in the mindscape was feeling anxious. Virgil could feel it. As Anxiety, he could always pick up when something was wrong, and something had definitely been thrown off. The air shifted, trembling like a fast heartbeat; shaking like a hurried hand. He hopped up from his bed, slipping his headphones around his shoulder. Exiting his room, Virgil went in search for the panicking person. 

It certainly wasn’t Logan, he decided as he paused at the others door. From inside, he could hear the gentle scratch of pencil against paper. He moved forward, pausing at Roman’s door next. He heard the faint sound of Roman’s singing, and realized that it wasn’t him. It means it could only be one other person: Patton. Nearing the last room, Virgil could feel the thumping of Patton’s panicked heart. It was getting more and more intense the closer he got. At last, Virgil was in front of the door. With a knock, he called out,

“Patton? It’s Virgil. Can I come in?”

The tremble of the heartbeat got even quicker. Virgil could sense the quick breaths coming from inside the room. When he didn’t receive an answer, he pushed open the door and made his way inside. Patton’s room was as messy as ever, forgotten items and memories lying around everywhere. He scanned the room, only to find Patton sitting on his bed, legs brought up to his chest, shaking like mad. He was crying loudly, sniffling and gasping for breath, rocking back and forth. It was obvious to Virgil what was happening.

Patton was having an anxiety attack.

Virgil rushed over, climbing onto the bed. Patton looked up at him, teary eyed. Virgil reached a hand out hesitantly, asking,

“Is it okay to touch you?”

Patton nodded quickly, grasping onto Virgil’s hand as if it was his only life line. Virgil brought him into a hug, breathing loudly and deeply, as to show Patton what to do. Eventually, Patton matched his breathing, slowly calming down. Still sniffling, Patton pulled back from the hug, still looking extremely worried. His hand was clasped to Virgil’s tightly, and Virgil squeeze his hand comfortingly. When Patton’s breathing was back to normal, and Virgil could no longer feel the racing of his heart in the air, he posed a question.

“You okay, Pat?”

“I am now…” Patton murmured, finally letting go of Virgil’s hand so he could wipe his eyes. “I’m sorry Virgil…”

“Don’t apologize,” Virgil said, smiling slightly. “Is there anything that caused this…?”

“S-spider,” Patton muttered, and Virgil felt his heart rate picking up again.

“Shhh, it’s okay, Patton. It’s not here anymore.”

“It’s somewhere, Virgil!” Patton squealed, once more looking terrified. “What if it comes back- what if it brings more spiders- what if-”

“We’ll deal with it then,” Virgil comforted. “Next time, come get one of us. We’ll take care of it for you, okay?”

“But what if it’s blocking the door-”

“Then just shout,” Virgil said, chuckling slightly. “Someone will hear you.”

“Are you sure?” Patton whispered, though he did look a little more relieved.

“I’m positive Pat.”

“Okay…” He said, and he hesitated slightly before pulling Virgil into another hug. “Thank you kiddo…”

Virgil smiled slightly.

“No problem dad...”


End file.
